A Journey Meant for Friends
by Wqeu
Summary: Julian and David are 2 Trainers about to start their journey. Are they prepared for the nonsense, craziness, and most of all the fun? Original Characters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Quest**

*Dink* _'There it is again' _Julian thought *Dink*. "Fine I'm up!" Julian shouted to absolutely no one. He got out of his Queen sized bed which had a navy blue sheet which was now folded due to Julian throwing it off of him.

*Dink* Julian heard the noise again he then finally found where it was coming from, his window. '_What, did a Pidgey get stuck in there?' _ He pulled up the blinds to see a fairly large pebble coming at him. He flinched but, then heard a *Dink*

He opened his window and saw a boy around his age. This boy was much shorter than Julian and way more tan. He had dark brown hair and was pretty skinny. "Hey Julian you awake yet?" Julian replied with "David why the hell are you throwing pebbles at my window? It's like-" Julian was interrupted by David who said "It's like 10:30! Do you even know what today is?!" Julian looked at his best bro with a face that could outmatch a Slowpoke. "It's the day we begin out Pokemon Journey!" Julian's eyes then shot open "Crap! Dude we were supposed to be there at 10:00!" "Yeah I know that's why I woke up at that time! Now get down here!" David yelled.

Julian threw off the pants and shirt he had on and ran into the shower. He spent about 5 minutes in there and got out. He then dried himself off as quickly as possible and threw on his clothes. He wore what he normally did, Jeans with a short sleeved V neck. Julian looked into the mirror _"Not half bad" _He thought. Julian continued to look into the mirror noticing how much he had grown. He was about 5'9" and had a more mature face. He had auburn colored hair and was very white. He wasn't exactly muscular but, he had been hitting the gym for the past couple of months. He then cracked out of his thoughts and threw on his black shoes, they were white on the bottom with red laces.

When he managed to get downstairs he noticed the bag he had packed himself last night. Julian didn't have anyone to pack it for him, due to the fact he lived by himself. He was often met with confusion when he told people that a 15 year old lived by himself but, he didn't really explain why he did so.

The bag was the same color as his shirt, Fire Red, the bag was a one strap. Julian hated the 2 strapped ones. He then ran to the coat rack grabbing his Red and white hoodie, black cap, and red and black gloves. He put on the hat and gloves but, put the hoodie in his bag due to the fact that it was nice outside.

When he finally left the house his best bro was waiting for him. David was dressed in an Orange Polo with short Khaki's. He had Orange sneakers to go along with it

"So have you decided what Pokemon you're going to choose?" Julian asked "I don't know yet. I want something that fit my personality too" "I don't think they have any annoying starts" "Shut up!" David barked. Julian laughed as hard as he could before they arrived at Professor Oak's Lab

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Was it too short? Oh, where are my manners! I am Wqeu (weird name I know) but, this is my first story. I would love to receive some feedback on this chapter. I really have great ideas for this journey and I hope you stick around :D Also, I forgot to mention that I don't own Pokemon. I wll not make this mistake any longer and will always put it at the start of each chapter :D**


	2. Let's Get Starters!

** Hey there its Wqeu again here to bring you another chapter. I want to talk about last chapter though. If it seemed like I was focusing more on Julian than David, I didn't mean for it to play out like that. So here is Chapter 2. This one will (Hopefully) be MUCH longer. So let's get started!**

**Chapter 2: Let's Get Starters!**

* * *

Julian and David were in front of Professor Oak's lab. They were both excited to get their Pokemon and start their journey. Julian was the one to finally knock on Professor Oak's front door. A few seconds later a grey haired man opened the door. He had a white lab coat with a red shirt underneath along with long tan pants. "Why isn't it Julian and David!" He said with such happiness "I was wondering if you 2 would ever show up" "C'mon Professor we would never miss this" David said. Julian just gave the Professor a smirk and glanced at David. "So why don't you 2 come in". He led the boys into the main lab. In the center there was a table that held 3 pokeballs. Julian and David were too busy looking at all the big machines to even notice what Oak was pointing at *snap* "What? " Julian broke out of his mindless state to find Oak starting at him, his fingers ready to snap once more.

"I asked you 2 if you were ready to decide which pokemon you want" Oak said "Well we were thinking about it but, we're still not sure" "Speak for yourself" David Snapped "I know what I want. I want a Bulbasaur" And before Julian could even blink David ran up to the table and grabbed the Pokeball that contained Bulbasaur. He pressed the button in the center and release it.

Nothing came out "What the- Professor is this some kind of a joke!" "No of course not, it's just that another trainer got here before you" "Ok, fine time for my backup choice!"

David picked up the Pokeball to the left of the Bulbasaur ball. He pressed the center button and out came…. "Squirtle Squirt Suirtle" Is what the Turtle pokemon said when it popped out.

"Yes I finally got my very first pokemon!" David shouted as the Squirtle hopped into his arms "You and I are gonna be friends for a very, very, long time!" Oak turned his attention from David and looked at Julian

"Well Julian it's your turn to choose your pokemon, well I don't mean choose because it's the only one that's left so really it's just a.." "Professor it's fine plus, I ended up getting the Pokemon I wanted" Julian said.

He then walked up to the table and picked up the Pokeball to the right of Bulbasaur's Ball. Julian pressed the center button and out came…

"Char,Char, Char!" The Lizard Pokemon said as he exited the ball. "Julian how come you got the pokemon you wanted?!" Demanded David "Well.." Julian began "Firetypes are much more difficult to train and you know me, go big or go home right?" Julian said with a grin.

"Well I'm glad you 2 got your pokemon also, I was hoping you two could do a little experiment for me" "Well tell us what it is first" Julian said "I was planning to" Oak said with a slight hint of annoyance. "As I was saying, I want you two to do a little experiment. You see trainers in Johto always let at least one pokemon walk around with them while on their journey. I was hoping you two could do that for me" "Sure Professor Oak, I mean you were the one that gave us the pokemon" Julian said

"Plus, it'll let me spend even more time with this little guy" David said as he scratched Squirtle's head.

"Thank you boys also, please call me when you get to Viridian just so I know you two didn't get lost on the way" Oak said with a chuckle "Oh and before I forget have these!" Oak now held at two belts in one hand and a total of 12 pokeballs in the other.

"Professor I'm not a belt guy but, I'll have the pokeballs" David said "David those belts are specifically meant to hold your pokeballs you need them" Julian said "Well how was I supposed to know!?" "Well maybe if you read your pokemon handbook" "Oh Yeah.."

""Well anyways here are your belts" Julian grabbed his and put it on, David grabbed his and did the same. "And 6 Pokeballs for you and 6 for you" "Thanks Professor" They said simultaneously.

After putting on the pokeballs they said their final good byes to Professor Oak and started walking to Viridian.

* * *

Julian and David had been walking for hours and knew they were close to Viridian City because of the sound of bustling crowds.

"Hey you know what I just realized David?" Julian said "I wouldn't know I'm not you" "Shut up, but, what I just realized is that this is the first time we have ever been to any place that wasn't Pallet Town" "Oh yeah"

After 30 minutes of walking they arrived at Viridian City. "Julian you pumped!? I mean it's a city!" David asked with excitement as he looked at his friend "I'm not going to lie, I'm a little pumped. This is step one on a journey that will hopefully have many more"

"You know it!" David yelled as he gave his best friend a high-five that made their Charmander and Squirtle run up ahead

"Hey get back here!" The 2 friends shouted. They then ran after the pokemon with the sun setting right in front of them

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter. Please remember to review :D The next Chapter will come tomorrow!**


	3. The Start of Something Great

**Well here's chapter 3. I hope you like it; Also, I don't own Pokémon, well let's get started!**

**Chapter 3: The Start of Something Great**

* * *

Julian and David had finally caught up to their Pokémon before realizing that their Pokémon led them just outside of Viridian City "Why did you two just run off like that?!" Julian asked with anger in his voice "Yeah, what are you trying to do get away from us?" added David.

"Char! Char!" "Squirtle squirt" The Pokémon said in their defense. The Pokémon then realized the scare they gave their masters and started rubbing their heads against their legs.

"Aw buddy I can't stay mad at you" David said to his Squirtle. Julian just gave his Charmander a simple nod.

It was strange how the two Pokémon were a lot like their trainers. Julian's Charmander was more calm and collective, while David's Squirtle was filled with energy and always seemed so upbeat.

"Well, now that you two are done freaking out how about we go find that Pokémon center?" Julian asked the two Pokémon. Both Pokémon jumped in the air and high fived one another.

* * *

**After 35 minutes of wandering around the city and Julian refusing to ask for directions**

"Wow Julian you finally found us the Pokémon Center and it took the same amount of time that a Snorlax needs to sleep" David told Julian with a smirk on his face.

Julian looked at his friend and raised his hand *Smack*"Ow, dude why'd you smack me in the back of the head?!" "Did I need reason besides what you just said?" David looked away from his friend muttering something to himself

"Why hello there boys how can I help you?" the Nurse Joy at the counter asked "Well we were just wondering if you had any rooms"

"Surprisingly yes, we expected more since the Kanto League is starting soon" Nurse Joy told the boy. For some reason this made Julian think of Professor Oak and the promise he made him

"Can we use your phone? We have to call someone" "Of course you can, all facilities are open to everyone"

Julian and David then walked over to the phone. It wasn't the phone they were used to though. It had a large screen with a number pad next to it.

"How do you think it works?" David asked Julian "Umm well I guess since it's technically a phone we just enter the number and press pound?" "Yeah that makes" David replied

Julian then entered Professor Oak's number and saw the screen in front of him say "Connecting Please Wait" Eventually the message went away and the grey haired Professor popped up on the screen "Hey Professor" David shouted while pushing Julian out of his chair Oh, why hello David. How are you and Julian enjoying your Pokémon "Well Professor in all honesty…They are awesome!"

"Well that's great David. Tell me, do you feel like you are growing much more attached to your Squirtle without having him stuck in a pokeball?" "Yeah, he gets to walk around with us and is never left out on the things that happen"

"Well that's great David! Do you mind letting Julian back on I want to ask him some questions as well." David nodded his head and looked down to his left to find Julian still lying on the floor. "Julian, why are you still lying there?" "Well you're the one that pushed so you're the one that's going to help me get up" Julian and David shared a laugh over this comment. David then reached his left hand to Julian to help him up

"Thanks" "No problem" David replied. Julian now in the chair that David was sitting in, was now ready to talk to Professor Oak.

"So Julian, how do you like travelling?' Professor Oak asked "Is it everything you wanted it to be?" "Professor we left Pallet Town like 5 hours ago" Julian stated with a blank look on his face.

"I know, it's just I want to see you through your journey" "It's not just mine Professor it's also David's" Julian said with a now serious face "I know Julian you two are like brothers"

"Well is there anything else you want to ask me before me and David head to our room"

"Actually yes, there is. Have you 2 gotten into any battles?" Oak asked with extreme curiosity in his voice.

"No not yet, we honestly didn't see any trainers on our way here" Julian said with disappointment in his voice.

"Well don't worry about it too much I'm sure you'll eventually run into some. Just keep your chin up" Oak said with a smile "Well I best be going Julian. Do you have any questions for me before I go?"

"Actually yeah, I was hoping you could tell me about the Indigo League"

"Sure thing Julian, the Indigo League is a tournament that happens every year in Kanto. In order to participate you must have 8 Badges from the gyms scattered across Kanto"

"Ok thanks Professor Oak. I'll pick up the pamphlet from the Counter in the morning. Well cya Professor" "Goodbye Julian"

"Well you and the Professor talked for a while" David said. He had a candy bar in his hand. Julian didn't even notice him leave to get it. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Well he was asking me if we were having fun and if we had any battles yet" Julian explained to David

"Was he disappointed when you told him we hadn't?" David said with concern in his voice" No, he just said we will eventually get to have our first battle" "What else did you talk about?" David asked

"Well I brought up the Indigo League. He seemed happy that I brought it up. He said in order to get in we would need 8 Badges" "Well that's nice and all Julian but, I'm literally exhausted" David said finishing with a yawn.

David and Julian headed to the room they rented out and started discussing who's getting which bunk

"David you get bottom, I don't want you hurting yourself trying to reach for the top" Julian said clearly referring to David's short stature.

"Hey shut up! I'm getting top bunk!" David yelled at Julian. "Dude calm down, you're going to get us kicked out!" "Then let me get top bunk!"

"Ok I'll make you a deal. If you can take me down you can get it" Julian said with a confident grin. As soon as the challenge hit David's ears he ran at Julian.

Julian moved aside and stuck his foot out and David tripped. "David want to give up?" "Sure what ever but, from now on I get top!" "Whatever you say"

Julian pulled himself up on the bunk and laid down. He didn't get out of his jeans or anything. David did the same and soon there pokemon hopped next to their respective owners and fell asleep next to them

Soon after the room became an orchestra of snores.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter I tried making the characters have more emotion and also I wanted to make the chapter a little bit bigger than the last. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, tomorrow you guys get your first battle :D**


	4. Rival

**Hey there guys it's me again :D Sorry for posting this story late, I took a nap when I got home and like just woke up. Well here's chapter 4. Today we have our first battle. Hope you enjoy! (I don't own Pokémon)**

**Chapter 4: The Rival**

It was around 7 AM and the sunlight was coming in through the lone window in the room. The sound of Pidgeys chirping awoke Julian.

He let out a loud yawn and scratched the back of his head. For some reason he decided to roll out of his bed.

*Thud* "What? Who? Where?!" David shouted, clearly startled by the loud noise. He looked down to see Julian on the floor, flat on his face. "I bet you wished took the bottom bunk now don't you?" David said with a large smirk coming across his.

It was soon stopped when Julian grabbed David's leg and pulled him off the bed "and now I bet you wished you hadn't said that" Julian stated. Noticing that his master was clearly hurt by the fall, Squirtle blasted Julian in the face with a watergun.

David let out a large laugh and praised his Pokemon for defending him. "We should probably get ready to head out." Yeah, plus we still have the same clothes on from yesterday" David said with disgust in his voice" "So, do you want to shower first?" Julian asked.

"No you can. I know how long it takes for you to get shower" "I'm going to take that as a compliment" Julian said with a clearly fake smile.

**After 30 minutes of showering and getting dressed David and Julian were at the Center's Lobby**

"David before we go I'm going to grab one of those pamphlets about the Indigo League" Sure thing pal. I'm going to wait outside" David then walked through the automatic doors leaving his friend alone.

Julian and his Charmander the walked up to the front desk and asked the Nurse Joy for a pamphlet. She handed one and wished them a nice day. Julian did the same.

While Julian was leaving he was hearing some form of argument going on outside. Worried that his friend was in on this argument he dashed through the doors and saw what his friend arguing with someone

This person was fairly large, he said it was all muscle but, it was clearly fat. The boy was red in the face and sweating from the argument. He had long brown hair that was covered in grease.

Along with that Julian could smell terrible B.O. coming from the boy "Your Squirtle is pure garbage. I mean just look at him, scared and weak when face with power" "My Squirtle is not garbage, and is most definitely not scared of food shoving, waste of space like you, Quinn"

David said this was confidence in his voice but, Julian could hear the shakiness along with it. "It's better to be large than be a short, scrawny, weakling like you" Quinn shot back at David. He was almost gaping for after each sentence.

It was then that Quinn noticed the boy with auburn colored hair. "Oh well isn't it little Julia!" Quinn said mockingly to the trainer. Julian didn't reply only giving him a glare that could have made a Charizard stand down.

Quinn backed up, his face now covered in fear. He looked back at David "You know it doesn't matter what looks you guys give me, your Pokémon are a bunch of tiny little runts." David, with a look in his eye that Julian had never seen before shouted at Quinn "You know what if your Pokémon is so much better than mine I challenge you to a battle!" Julian could hear the anger and pride in David's voice. Julian had never heard David talk to someone like that.

He was so used to David talking to everyone with sincerity in his voice but, now how. "You think you can win against me? You are clearly mistaken!" "Then prove me wrong" David said with a smirk.

"Squirtle you ready to show him what we're made of?" David said to his Pokémon with excitement in his voice. "Squirtle! Squirtle squirt!"Squirtle said nodding his head, clearly ready to show this jerk that he's not garbage.

Julian looked at the 2 and grew a smile across his face. _'Those two were meant to meet' _Julian thought. Julian was taken away by the way those two were alike.

They both always had excitement in there voice and had a look in their eye's that just shouted adventure. They both were so kind spirited and always looked on the upside when things looked down.

Julian's though process was then interrupted by a heavy voice shouting "Bulbasaur I choose you" Quinn then threw a pokeball that released a fairly thick Bulbasaur. "Bulba Bulbasaur"

Unlike its trainer this Bulbasaur's thickness was muscle not fat. A Julian looked impressed at the Bulbsaur's stature. He then realized something that made him gasp

"David be careful Bulbasaur is a grass type, his grass based moves with severely harm Squirtle" "Come one Julian I knew that. I'm not that dumb" David said. He still had the confidence in his voice.

"Are we going to do this are you chickening out like runts are supposed to!" Quinn shouted at David. "Why are you in a rush? Do you really want to lose that bad?" David gave Quinn a big grin.

"Squirtle use tackle" Squirtle then ran at his opponent getting ready for an impact. "Bulbasaur dodge it and use vine whip!" Shouted Quinn.

Bulbasaur leaped out of Squirtle's way causing Squirtle to trip. Squirtle then got up and looked around for his opponent. "Vine Whip now Bulbasaur"

Bulbasaur then flung his whips at Squirtle. "Squirtle just keep dodging!" David shouted at his Pokémon. Squirtle kept backing up avoid his opponent's lashes. _'Squirtle can't keep this up forever' _David thought to himself.

Then he saw it _'Bulbasaur's face is wide open. This plan might just work' _"Squirtle dodge one more time then soon after hit Bulbasaur in the face with your water gun"

Squirtle nodded. He barely dodged the last Vine Whip; he then unloaded his water gun on Bulbasaur's face. "Bulbasaur closed his eyes as water was running down into them. "Water Gun? He a grassy type you idiot. That won't do anything to him" Quinn mocked David.

"Yeah but, this will." Squirtle now, while he's blinded use tackle!" Squirtle then ran to his opponent at full force and rammed into him. "Bulba!" Bulbasaur screamed out in pain.

Bulbasaur pulled himself up. He looked tired but, was not about to give up. "Bulbasaur use Vine Whip and toss this wimp across the pavement!" Squirtle gloating over his tackle was then picked up and flung, landing in front of his trainer.

Squirtle screamed out in pain. His trainer looking concerned "Squirtle you don't have to keep fighting you can stop" Squirtle was still on the ground when his master said this

"Yeah get that weakling out of here. He's shouldn't even be called a Pokémon!" Quinn said mocking the two of them.

Squirtle then flung himself up and got read to continue to fight. The two Pokémon then glared at each other. It was just like an old Western Standoff from the movies.

David then got a look on his face that seemed like he found buried treasure "Squritle use water gun on the concrete between you and Bulbsaur, then use said water gun on his face" Squirtle complied so quickly that Quinn couldn't tell Bulbasaur to dodge. "Now Squirtle run and enter your shell once you hit the water!"

Squirtle then ran so fast that he could be compared to a Pikachu using quick attack. As soon as Squirtle hit the water he entered his shell. Squirtle was then hurdling like a meteorite towards Bulbasaur.

The impact echoed throughout the streets. Bulbasaur was launched backwards and hit the ground violently. Quinn stood there with his mouth wide open, shocked at what just happened.

Bulbasaur tried to get back up but, he just fell back down. All of the sudden the battle ground was surrounded by cheers. David and his Squirtle fell back at this, due to the fact they hadn't noticed people surrounding them. The two of them got up and looked at Quinn

"Quinn that was a good battle, Squirtle and I had a lot of fun" "Shut up!" Quinn barked "That win was just a fluke. Even garbage gets lucky!" Quinn said all this with hatred in his voice.

He then pulled out Bulbasar's pokeball "Get in there you worthless loser!" David was about to say something but, before he could, Julian who had been standing there silent the whole time, looked at Quinn and began to speak "You know Quinn; it's really you who's the loser. A major part of being a Trainer is training your Pokémon to their full potential and encouraging them whether they lose or win. You failed to do this and what really made you lose this match is that you underestimated your opponent. You should never do that. So next time you want to say something like that to one of your Pokémon, don't, cause you should really be saying it to yourself"

Quinn looked at Julian and said "Who taught that to you? Your brother?" David's mouth shot open; shocked that Quinn would go there. "What did you just say?!" Julian asked with anger. "Aww you still sad about your brother?" "Quinn I dare you to say something about my brother one last time" Julian's fists were clenched, his eyes looking dead into Quinn's

"Your brother was a talentless trainer who only won his battles through luck. I bet you're going to turn out the same way" Quinn gave Julian a large grin

That grin was cut off by a glove covered fist. Julian right hooked Quinn and he fell to the ground. "No one talks bad about my brother" Julian followed this by a kick to Quinn's stomach.

Quinn was on the ground groaning. "Now get yourself up and get out of here before I really let you have" Julian said this with anger and hated in his voice.

Quinn picked himself up and ran down the street and turned the corner. David who was silent this whole timed looked at Julian, and then he noticed something that he'd never seen before.

He saw a single tear rolling down Julian's right cheek. David had known Julian forever and Julian has never truly shown emotion. He was always silent and calm about everything.

Julian's personality was much different form David's. One was a cold figure that only showed personality around friends. The other was always excited and willing to talk to everyone. David always wondered how he and Julian were friends but, always realized that opposites attract.

It was until now that Julian realized the single tear rolling down his face. He wiped it off with hand he used to punch Quinn with. He then looked down to find his Charmander patting his leg.

"Thanks buddy" Julian said. He knelt down and rubbed the Pokémon's head. The Pokémon then gave Julian a big smile. Julian laughed this and got back up. He turned around to see David standing there.

He leaned his neck back to signify that they should get going. Julian then turned back around and started walking.

"Hey! Wait up!" David yelled, running to catch up with his friend. They continued to walk but, in silence for about 6 minutes. David wanted to ask Julian what happened back there but, he was afraid to do so.

Julian finally broke the silence "You did great back there. What made you think of using Squirtles shell?" "I don't know, I just kind of thought about it and next thing I knew I was shouting out the commands" David said with uneasiness in his voice.

They continued walking. It was about 9 AM. To David it felt like it was later but, that didn't matter. He had just won his first battle.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter because I had a lot of fun typing it. And I broke the 2K limit I was hoping for. Anyways please leave a review below. The next chapter will be maybe tomorrow or the day after so have fun until then :D**


	5. A New Friend

**Thought I was dead didn't ya? Well I'm not let's just say the last couple of months haven't been the kindest towards me. Still I triumphed of those trials and conquered the beasts so I will continue I don't own Pokemon**

**Chapter 5: Three's a Crowd**

It had been 3 hours since Julian and David left Viridian City. It was now 12 PM and they were already half-way through Viridian Forest.

"Does this forest ever end?!" David shouted, clearly holding annoyance in his voice. "Calm down we're already half-way through. Plus I heard there is a new Pokemon Center, it serves as a half-way point" Julian replied

"Why would they even build it out here if it's a halfway point why not just a build a statue or something to signify the half-way point" "Well some trainers are in here for days so its nice to have somewhere to rest" David shrugged this off and they both continued walking onwards.

* * *

_After 20 more minutes of walking they had reached the pokemon center_

"We are finally here!" David yelled. Julian didn't really show any excitement. He just walked past David and into the Pokemon Center. David continued his like hurrah

"Wow this place is new isn't it" Julian said to himself. He looked to his right to see if David was standing next to him. He wasn't _'Where is that-'_

Julian's thoughts quickly ended when he found himself hitting the floor and feeling something land on top of him. He opened his eyes and they were met with 2 blue eyes. "Uh… hi?" Julian said.

The girl continued looking beginning to blush she then realized what she had done. She quickly got off of him and apologized. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry let me help you up!" She gave him her hand and pulled him up.

In front of him was a girl of almost grace. She had brown hair that went past her shoulders, white skin that looked like it belonged to an angel, and as you know ocean blue eyes. She had blue v-neck on with jean shorts. She had blue sneakers on that matched her whole outfit. She would make any guy hit on her. Except Julian.

"I'm so sorry… Wait I never got your name" The girl said. "Oh, I'm Julian and you are?" "My name is Jacey". "Well nice to meet you Jacey" He stuck his open hand out they shook hands.

*SLAM* "Julian you left me out there for the past 10 minutes! Why didn't you tell me you came in her-" David notice the girl standing next to Julian "And who is this fair beauty lady standing next to you?"

Jacey giggled "I'm Jacey. Are you Julian's little brother?" David fell to the floor. "Actually Jacey he's my best friend David" Julian said in order to help his friend recover form embarrassment. "That's cool why are you guys out here anyways?" She asked "We are on our pokemon journey!" David yelled putting his fist up in the air.

"David calm down. Anyways Jacey what are you doing out here?" "Well I'm actually just starting my journey but, I'm not sure what I exactly want to do yet." "You could join us" Julian said

"Really?" Jacey asked. David realized what his friend said. _'What is Julian doing. This was meant to be our journey no one else's. Why would he invite her anyways? Is it cause he wants to get close to her? No that's not it Julian's too.. well too dense to realize feelings for girls. He's only cared about getting to know pokemon. Maybe he's just being good old Julian and wanting to be nice?'_

"Well Julian if you're into it then I am. Welcome to the group Jacey!" David shook her hand and they left the pokemon center for fresh air.

"It's beautiful out here" Jacey exclaimed while stretching. "It sure is." Julian replied. "No it's not, it's just a dumb forest that goes on for longer than it should" "Well do you guys wanna go get our pokemon healed up?" Julian asked the group

"Yeah Julian we should" David replied

* * *

_25 minutes later_

"Well here you guys go. You pokemon are all fed and are ready to leave" Nurse Joy told the group as she gave them their pokemon balls "Thanks Nurse Joy!" the group said

They quickly exited the center eager to start their journey to Pewter City. "Jacey I never asked you but, how old are?" _'Why is he asking? Is he into me?' _Jacey thought this while blushing.

Meanwhile David had his own thoughts _'Why is Julian asking her? Is he actually starting to find girls equally important as pokemon? Nah' _

"Jacey you look really hot-" Julian said noticing the blush marks on her face get even brighter. _'Oh my god he really is flirting with me! I just met him! I bet he's some kind of perv!' _Jacey thought to herself.

David's reaction was slightly different _'Well, well, well, little Julian is being quite forward with girls and he just started noticing them. Bravo Julian Bravo!' _David thought.

"Julian how do I look hot?!" Jacey demanded "Well your face it's really red, and that doesn't happen unless your overexposed to heat" "Oh, well thanks for caring Julian" Jacey gave him a smile afterwards.

'_Really Julian. Just really, you need to phrase your words a lot better.' _David thought. "Hey David you have been really quiet what you thinking about?" "Oh nothing Julian just deep in my own thoughts" "Okay? Anyways Jacey you never gave me your age" "Well I'm 15. Why did you want to know anyways?" "Well I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't have to babysit you" "You wouldn't have to baby sit m-" Before Jacey could finish she tripped on a rock and start falling forward. Julian on basic human instinct wrapper his hands around her waist and stopped her from falling. Jacey opened her eyes not sure if she fell or not. She looked down to find Julian's hands wrapped around her waist. She felt strangely warm and safe being so close to him. He held her tight but, yet it felt so soft.

"tha.. thanks Julian" She said. Julian then let go of her once she regained her balance "No problem Jacey. I told you though, I would end up babysitting you" He said this with a smirk. "Oh, shut up Julian" _'Why did I feel so comfortable when he held me? He was so gentle. You know what it's nothing. That's probably how anyone feels when they are 'saved' by him' _

Jacey sighed after these thoughts. "Hey Julian do you know when we are going to arrive at Pewter city" David finally decided to speak after a long silence "Well Jacey I can tell you that! We will be there in approximately 15 minutes

* * *

_15 minutes later_

"And we are finally here!" David shouted. Julian and Jacey laughed at his enthusiasm. "Hey what are you two laughing for? You guys wanted to come here too you know!" "Yeah David we know." Julian replied. "So Julian what do you know of the Gym Leader here?" "Well I know that he's strictly rock type" "Well I guess that'll play in my favor " David said " Well duh you have a water type" "Wow you have a water type? That's so cool can I see him?" Jacey said very eager to hear his answer "Sure thing Jacey. Squirtle come on out!" David threw his pokeball in the air and Squirtle came popping out "Squirtle Squirtle squirt" Squirtle saw the Blue eyed trainer and ran up to her. "why hey there you little cutie! Your an excited little guy aren't you?" "Squirtle!"

"Julian why don't you show me your pokemon" "Sure thing Jacey! Come on out Charmander!" Julian threw his pokeball at the ground releasing the fire-type "Char Char! Charmander" Charmander too ran towards Jacey and hugged her leg while Squirtle hugged the other.

The two glared at each other. "Char! Char char Charmander!" "Squirtle Squirt Squirt Squirtle!" "Hey calm down you to there's enough of me to go around!" Jacey told the two. They stopped yelling and just glared at each other.

"Well Jacey we showed you our pokemon, now show us yours!" Said Julian. "Alright! Bulbasaur come on out!" Jacey threw the pokeball and "Bulba Bulbasaur!"

"Whoah!" the two boys said. "Jaycey where did you get that Bulbasaur?" Julian asked "Well I got him from Professor Oak" "Professor Oak?!" The two boys shouted out of astonishment "Yeah he sent it to my pokemon center and I picked it up" "So you're the one that took my Bulbasaur?!" David shouted "What are you talking about David?" Julian asked, clearly confused by his friends sudden outburst.

"Remember how I wanted the Bulbasaur back at the lab?" "Yeah of course I do you acted like a total baby when you didn't get your way" "What ever" "Dude you still got Squirtle." "Yeah your right and I'm really glad I did" David said this while picking up his pokemon partner.

Charmander then started talking to Bulbasaur. "So Jacey is Bulbasaur a girl?" "Yup that's why I chose her. It's always good to have a girl with you" "Well Charmander and Bulbasaur seem to be getting along just fine"

The two pokemon were playing chasing after another trying to knock the other to the ground but, in the playful way. "Hey Jacey?" "What Julian?" "Why do you think Squirtle and Charmander were fighting over you?" "I don't really know" "Maybe they thought of you like a mother" David said this out of nowhere

Jacey began to blush because of the thought of her being a mother and the second being that she would be one of the twos wives. "Jeez look at the time!" Julian yelled "We should head to a pokemon center to get rooms" Julian then ran down the street frantically looking for a center

"David does Julian always do this?" Jacey asked "More or less. Let's just say he's the adventurous type." Jacey giggled at this while she and David ran after Julian

* * *

_30 minutes later_

"Julian you didn't need to run off ahead of us" David said in a stern tone. "Dude relax I got us the rooms" "Rooms?" Jacey said coming up from behind David.

"Well of course I got two rooms. We can't have you staying in the same room as us. Because A. That's a little inappropriate and B. David snores, and that'll keep you up" Julian finished with a smirk. Jacey was laughing at what Julian said. David on the other hand gave Julian a Charlie horse.

"Dude why'd you do that?" Julian asked in a demanding tone. "You made fun of me. You expect me to take it?" "Of course not buddy" Julian then got David in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

'_They say they aren't brothers but, they act they are. That was so thoughtful of Julian to rent another room just for me. He's a real gentleman'_

"Well guys lets head to bed" With this the friends went to their respective rooms.

_Later that night between 1-2 AM_

"Ugh I can't sleep" Complained Julian. "David you awake?" "HEEEghZzzzz" "Well that's clearly a no."

"Charmander what about you?" _'Same response. Well I could go for a little walk.' _Julian didn't have to change because he was wearing his day clothes… like normal.

'_Man I don't know what I want to do anymore this whole journey is messing with my head. I thought I wanted to become a champion but, do I want to follow my brothers footsteps. Do I really want to try and live up to what he did. People will just think I will turn out the same way._

_Bro if only you were here. I remember what you told me that last day I saw you "Julian don't follow me! Just don't" bro I don't know what to do'_

With this Julian started crying. The thoughts of his brother and the stress of what he wants to do on journey got to him. Julian was ashamed if his self. His bro told him to never cry. Never.

All of the sudden Julian felt a hand on his shoulder. He thought it was David but, no this hand was too… soft. "Julian are you ok? Why are you crying?"

Julian wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the girl he met at Viridian. "Oh its nothing just allergies" "Julian I know boys and they always use that excuse. C'mon tell me why you were crying"

"Just the stress ya know? I thought I wanted to take on the Gyms but, I don't know anymore. I just don't know. Anyways why are you up?" Julian asked putting on the best grin he could at that moment.

"I'm having the same problem. You see my dad was a trainer and he wants me to become a trainer to, in his words 'Become the very best'. Meanwhile my mom wants me to become a Coordinator. She's always saying that Contests are just simply amazing. The funny thing is that they met on their journeys. My dad met my mom and kind of guided her ya know?"

"That's pretty cool. So have you decided what you wanna do?" Julian asked. "I really want to try contests but, I don't think that I have the skill to do that."

Julian then said "Jacey you can be whatever you want. Never ever say you aren't good enough to do something you care about. Someone told me that a long time ago and they were the kind of person to be very wise. They simply knew how to enjoy life."

Jacey was encouraged by Julian's words "Alright Julian I will but you have to promise me something ok?" "Sure what is it?" "You have to continue to do Gym Battles alright?"

Julian hesitated a little while but, then said "Alright Jacey. I'll do it"

"Come on Julian lets go back to bed" The two then got back up and headed to their respective rooms.

"So you two have a little nighttime hookup?" David said while Julian was sneaking into the room "Um what in the world is a hookup?" "Never mind Julian, just nevermind"

The two then went to bed

* * *

So here was the coveted chapter that took months to come out. I hope you enjoyed it. By the way I want to get some feedback. Also, who should be leading the Pewter City Gym at the time our heroes enter its walls. I also, can't wait for speculation on Jaceys parents ;D By the way I know many of you caught the Ash thing. My bad I was watching the show while writing this. Damn my poor multitasking XD


End file.
